1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the performance of tracheotomies and cricothyrostomies and discloses an instrument which, while it can be used advantageously in the performance of either one of the above surgical emergencies, is particularly adapted for performing cricothyrostomies.
Acute respiratory distress is a life threatening situation wherein minutes and seconds literally mean the difference between life and death. By either performing an emergency tracheotomy or cricothyrostomy, the latter differing from a tracheotomy in that the entry is made through the cricothyroid membrane, an airway can be opened to a person's trachea to alleviate the acute onset of anoxia or hypoxia where mouth to mouth resuscitation may be impractical of ineffective.
There is a demand for such instruments not only for the performance of operations under ideal surgical conditions but also where a trained surgeon is not available. Paramedics, nurses, ambulance and rescue personnel, and the like, often are confronted with life threatening situations where every minute counts. Present day instruments require perfected techniques and expertise which may be gained only through extensive experience and thus, many in life saving situations are inhibited from taking responsibility where positive unhesitating action is critical to success.